


Time and Space

by 4catwoman23



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4catwoman23/pseuds/4catwoman23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena's thoughts about Myka and their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Space

Helena closed the pocket watch after noting it was half past the hour. Myka would be arriving shortly with the lunch she had forgotten this morning. She was in such a rush to get to the Warehouse, she had left it sitting on the counter. It was not unusual for Helena to skip meals, everyone knew how wrapped up in her latest project she could get. So when Myka called to tell her she was bringing it to her, Helena was suddenly famished.

She put the soldering iron back in its holder on the workbench, inhaling the slightly sweet smell of the solder. Admiring the perfect bead that joined the two wires together, Helena smiled to herself, the tools of the 21st century sure simplified her work.

Pushing back from the bench, Helena stood and stretched her arms over her head, shoulders popping as she reached toward the ceiling. Sitting hunched over the bench working with such fine wires has a way of tightening up her body.

Myka. Just her name brought a smile to her face. Myka, with her curly hair, green eyes, and lush, full lips. Lips that were always quick with a smile. Lips, that when they formed the syllables of her name, fascinated Helena. The way her tongue barely poked past her lips when she got to the L in her name. Oh yes, she had plans for those lips.

Helena trailed her fingertips over her own lips, she could almost feel the tingle of last nights goodnight kiss. When they arrived home after dinner, Helena was sure Myka would just want to head to her room and forget all about their date.

The evening had not gone according to plan. The latest Warehouse case had kept them longer than planned, endless wonder indeed. More like bloody Artie and his endless paperwork! When they arrived at the restaurant an hour later then scheduled, the staff had given away their table. If Helena had not slipped the maître d a twenty along with a "please" spoken in her lilting British accent, they would still be waiting for a table.

The evening went farther downhill after that. Red wine clearly did not accent the beautiful white dress Myka had been wearing well at all. There is only so much blotting one can try before realizing it's a lost cause. Although, Helena might have enjoyed helping with that blotting a little too much for her own good. It wasn't her fault that Myka was soft in all the right places.

Helena pulled herself out of her reverie. Thinking about all the ways she could have helped Myka get the wine stain out of her dress or rather, gotten Myka out of her dress altogether, ran through her mind. The surprise she felt when Myka stepped into her personal space and pressed her lips to Helena's was profound. Frozen in place at the feel of those lips against hers, Helena almost missed the simple "good night" spoken before Myka turned away and quickly closed her bedroom door. Helena whispered her own good night to Myka's closed door before turning on her heel and heading into her own room.

They had agreed to take things slowly. To let things follow the natural course and develop into what it would become or whatever "they" would become. Slow was quite the opposite of Helena's past dalliances, but she could not recall ever feeling this way. For the first time in her life she did not feel the overwhelming need to rush into things, to fulfill her need and move onto the next conquest. She was ready for something meaningful.

If Wolcott could hear her now, he'd be sure to say, "Helena G. Wells, are you taking life seriously?"

Helena chuckled to herself, "Yes Wolly, the future is truly a wondrous place."

Glancing at the pocket watch a second time, she closed it after once again noting the time. Myka would be there any moment with lunch. They would enjoy it together and not worry about the future. They had all the time in the world and she couldn't wait.


End file.
